


tony, i think you got ripped off

by lmao_thunder



Series: Cee's College AU [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, its okay he has Steve, lol i guess this is because Tony doesn't like things handed to him?, they're still not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder
Summary: Tony orders weed off an app. Steve collects it for him. You know the usual.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cee's College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	tony, i think you got ripped off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghislain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/gifts).



> Part Two? These aren't necessarily in chronological order. If anyone has any head canons for this universe feel free to drop a comment below and I might write it. 
> 
> As always this is for Cee. 
> 
> Thanks to CheekySeraph for the beta! You're invaluable.

"Oh my god Steve...I'm out of weed. This is terrible." Tony bemoaned from his bed. The mechanical engineering major had decided that today was a bed only day. Considering how little Tony tended to sleep and spend time in his bed, Steve was uninclined to mention it. Hopefully Tony would accidentally fall asleep. Those were the best days. 

Steve turned in his desk chair to look at his roommate with amusement. This was far from the first time this had happened. Tony liked to keep himself high. Something about passing the time in the best way possible. Steve couldn't really relate, he wasn't much of a pot guy himself, but he appreciated the thought of floating at least. That's how it worked right? Who was Steve kidding, he didn't know. 

"Well do you need any right now?" 

"Well no but like later you know when I'm vibing? That's the perfect time for another hit and I don't have any more." The whine in the engineer's voice was far cuter than Steve wanted to admit. 

Tony typing fast was never ever a good sign. Steve shifted in his desk chair to wait for Tony to explain what had him so excited. Finally after what felt like a small eternity Tony's eyes met Steve's with a big sparkly twinkle in them. 

"So,there's people selling weed on yikyak. Admittedly I could build a better app or fix yikyak myself, it's not that good. Anyways, one of them delivers, so I'm gonna buy from him because I am not going anywhere for my weed. Could you answer the door though? I wouldn't want our RA to notice I'm up to no good. You have the whole good boy aura going for you so no one will suspect you." 

Ah, that explained the excitement. It would have been too much to ask for Tony to be excited about something like classes or even that one club that kept wanting Tony to join them. Of course, Tony would be excited about getting weed delivered to their door. Two years of being roommates had taught Steve to know better. 

That however, wasn’t going to stop Steve from trying to convince Tony to maybe not buy drugs off some frankly suspicious app. 

"I don't think anyone would believe a) I'm not buying drugs for you, and b) that I'm buying them for myself. I'm your roommate and you're not exactly nobody. You're the Stark heir." Was Steve still gonna open the door instead of Tony? Yeah, probably, but someone had to remind Tony that his fame inevitably extended to his friends. 

"I fail to see how those things matter Steve." Tony mumbled and set down his phone. The deal had clearly been completed from the pleased look on Tony's face. 

“Tony--”

"Yeah yeah. We get it. You're pretty _and_ smart. You know better than to go along with my ridiculous plans. Or well, you _should_ know better. What can I say though Steve? We both know you’re gonna do it.” The smug look on Tony’s face made Steve want to punch the engineer or kiss him. Maybe both. It was hard to tell sometimes with Tony Stark. 

Before Steve got the chance to respond though a knock resounded throughout the whole suite. The blonde and brunette met eyes and Steve sighed before getting out of his desk chair with a roll of his eyes. 

“Thanks Steve!” God but Steve couldn’t ignore the smugness in his roommate’s voice. 

“Yeah yeah.” Steve mumbled, as he approached the front door to their room. He peered at the person on the other side of the door through the door’s peephole. It was someone he didn’t recognize. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Tony Stark?” The blonde kid asked as Steve looked down at him. No doubt this kid was a freshman because Steve didn’t recognize him. It wasn’t like Steve knew everyone who went to the university but being Tony’s roommate for two years had helped Steve meet a lot of people. 

“How much?” Steve responded and the kid swallowed nervously before holding out a brown paper bag. 

“Twenty-five?” The way the blonde kid seemed to be asking Steve more than answering him made Steve feel bad for the freshman. 

“Are you telling me or asking me?” 

“Twenty-five!” The freshman replied quickly and shoved the bag into Steve’s hands. Steve pulled out his wallet and handed over the right amount of bills to the kid, who immediately took off. 

Steve shut the door before he opened the brown bag to peer inside. There was a dismal amount of weed in it. Tony had agreed to pay twenty-five for this?

“Tony I think you got ripped off!” Steve called as he walked back to their dorm room. 


End file.
